Le pouvoir de l'amour !
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: Harry est touché par le sort de la mort ! Alors que Drago crois Harry mort, celui ci se relève !


Auteur: Pouet-Pouet (Vive Pokémon XD)

Titre: Le pouvoir de l'amour !

Couple: Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

Attention: Cette histoire est un **slash**, ce qui implique des **relations homosexuelles masculines**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette OS n'est pas pour vous.

**Homophobes, s'abstenir** !

**Le pouvoir de l'amour !**

La bataille finale avait déjà commencée depuis plusieurs heures. Tous les combattants étaient épuisés. Hermione et Ron livraient un combat acharné contre les Carrows. Drago, lui, affrontait son père. Blaise et Pansy, eux, s'occupaient des parents de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry Potter quand à lui, était au milieu de tous. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, il combattait Voldemort. Les deux étaient à bout de force mais ils tenaient. Les autres combats faisaient toujours rage mais ils étaient moins concentrés. Tous faisaient attention à l'issu du combat principal.

Des torrents d'eau tombaient du ciel, rendant le parc de Poudlard boueux. Harry glissa sur une flaque et Voldemort en profita pour lui lancer le Doloris. Harry hurla de douleur, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Au bout de cinq minutes, le lord noir leva le sort, mais la fatigue et le sort avait eu raison de Harry, il resta allongé. Il réussit à tourner la tête vers Voldemort.

« - Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu ! Alors c'est tout ? C'est ça qui devait les sauver ? Haha mais regarde-toi, à terre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu l'a verras mieux la terre, et tu reverras aussi tes parents. N'était-ce pas ton plus beau souhait ? C'est assez ironique que ce soit moi qui le réalise. J'en conviens ce n'est pas de la façon dont tu l'aurait voulu. Mais bon le principal c'est que tu les revois et que moi je sois débarrassé de toi !

- Va...te faire foutre...Tom !»

Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança un sort qu'Harry n'entendit pas mais qu'il reconnut à sa couleur verte, le sortilège de mort. Les yeux de Harry se firent vide et dans vie, tous les combats cessèrent. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour la scène principale, un mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Il commença à s'avancer vers Harry quand un cri l'interrompit.

« - NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!»

Drago Malfoy se mit à courir vers le corps d'Harry, il en avait fichtrement rien à faire que Voldemort soit à côté prêt à lancer le sortilège de mort une seconde fois. Drago se laissa tomber sur le sol, les larmes de tristesse et de rage dévalaient le long de son visage. Il se pencha et secoua Harry, qui resta inerte.

« - NON POTTER TU PEUX PAS NOUS FAIRE CA !!!»

Mais Harry ne bougea pas plus, il resta là à terre les yeux définitivement vides. De rage, Drago sortit sa baguette et après avoir hurlé un "debout" il lança le Doloris sur Harry. Mais rien n'y fit, il recommença plusieurs fois mais voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat, il commença a taper avec ses poings sur le cadavre d'Harry Potter !

« - ALLEZ HARRY JE CROIS EN TOI, JE SAIS QUE TU PEUX LE FAIRE !!!»

Il prit le corps de Harry dans ses bras et commença à secouer et bercer Harry, tout en continuant de dire "Je crois en toi". En voyant l'acharnement de Drago et que celui-ci n'arrivait à aucun résultat, Ron et Hermione se mirent à pleurer ainsi que Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Theodore, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Remus, Tonks etc... Tous ceux qui aimaient profondément Harry, qui l'avaient connu et qui ne le considéraient pas comme une arme se mirent à pleurer. Drago continuait à bercer le cadavre tout en disant "Je crois en toi". Voldemort se mit à rire, d'un rire dénué de joie, un rire de fou, un rire dément. Plus il rigolait et plus les autres pleuraient. Drago s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry et se mit à lui murmurer.

« - Je crois en toi Harry, tout le monde crois en toi ! Ne nous abandonne pas, on t'aime ! Je t'aime !»

Mais rien n'y fit, et le rire de Voldemort redoubla. Celui-ci allait lancer le sortilège de mort sur Drago quand soudain des étincelles touchèrent le cœur de Harry. Drago leva la tête pour en voir l'origine et il constata que les étincelles sortaient des yeux des gens qui aimaient Harry. Enfin, pas des yeux exactement, mais de leurs larmes. Celles-ci au lieu de tomber sur le sol se transformèrent en petites étincelles blanches qui volaient vers le cœur de Harry. Un halo de couleur blanche entoura le corps de Harry. Un sourire apparu tsur le visage de Drago et il se mit à crier plus fort:

« - Je crois en toi, je crois en toi, je crois en toi, JE CROIS EN TOI HARRY !!!»

Voyant quand disant ces mots le halo c'était intensifié, tous les gens qui aimaient Harry se mirent à scander le même slogan. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent à nouveau d'une étincelle de joie, et son corps se souleva dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre 50 mètres au dessus du sol. Tout le monde sourirent à travers leurs larmes et celles-ci continuèrent à arriver jusqu'à Harry. L'halo entra dans le corps du jeune sorcier. Harry posa une main sur son cœur et tendit l'autre vers Voldemort, un rayon blanc en sortit et toucha Voldemort en plein cœur. Les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc, il chuta, les genoux au sol le rayon le traversant toujours. Puis enfin le rayon cessa. Voldemort tomba enfin, mort et son corps se changea en poussière, Harry atterrit doucement au sol et chancela mais avant qu'il ne s'effondre deux bras puissants le retint. Il leva la tête et rencontra un regard gris joyeux malgré le visage ravagé par les larmes que Drago avait versé quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Merci Drago !

- De ?

- D'avoir cru en moi et de m'aimer.

- Oh ça oui je t'aime Harry. Mais plutôt merci à toi de ne pas nous avoir abandonné. Mais je voudrais savoir, survivre à deux Avada Kadavra, c'est quoi l'astuce ?

- Les deux fois ça a été l'amour, le sacrifice de ma mère la première fois et la seconde tout l'amour des gens présent qu'ils m'ont transmis grâce à leurs larmes m'ont ressuscité. L'amour contenue dans leurs larmes est entrée dans mon corps et le rayon blanc qui en est sorti était tout simplement de l'amour pur, _"le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore"_ c'était ça Drago, mon arme c'était l'amour ! Et seul l'amour pouvait tuer Voldemort.»

Drago serra Harry contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
